1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine system, and more particularly to an engine system including a water tank having an opened lid for easily coupling and supplying vapor or air to the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical engine systems, such as automotive internal combustion engines or the like, have been developed and widely used today, and are required to furnish gaseous fuel and air into the combustion chambers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,912 to McCorkle discloses one of the typical gas engine systems having a radiator coupled to a cooling system. However, the cooling system may not provide air or vapor into the engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,464 to Hansen discloses a typical high efficiency internal combustion steam engine including a vapor generator having a container for receiving or storing liquid coolant therein, and a conduit coupling the container to an intake manifold of the engine, to supply vapor into the engine. However, the conduit and one or more coupling hoses are required to be solidly secured to the vapor generator, and may not be disengaged from the vapor generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,135 to Glass discloses a conventional hot fuel gas generator for internal combustion engines and including an elongated hollow body having a number of tubes disposed therein for receiving hot exhaust gases from the internal combustion engine and for allowing the hot exhaust gases to flow out of the elongated hollow body. However, similarly, the tubes are also solidly secured to the elongated hollow body, and may not be disengaged from the elongated hollow body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,991 to Harvey discloses a conventional fuel and water vaporizer for internal combustion engines and including an engine fuel pump for delivering gasoline with pipe lines. However, similarly, the pipe lines are also solidly secured to the engine fuel pump, and may not be disengaged from the engine fuel pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,223 to Mahoney discloses a conventional internal combustion engine including one or more water tanks coupled to an engine with pipes. However, similarly, the pipes are also solidly secured to the water tanks, and may not be disengaged from the water tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,932 to Serafini discloses a conventional gaseous fuel enriching subsystem for an internal combustion engine including one or more water tanks coupled to an engine with conduits. However, similarly, the conduits are also solidly secured to the water tanks, and may not be disengaged from the water tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,190 to Rogers et al. discloses a conventional gas hydrate storage system for an automotive vehicle, and including a hydrate storage tank having an insulated casing and one or more manifolds engaged therein. However, similarly, the manifolds are also solidly secured to the hydrate storage tanks, and may not be disengaged from the hydrate storage tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,139 to Feuerman discloses a conventional fuel injector for a gaseous fuel supply and including a fuel tank coupled to an engine with conduits. However, similarly, the conduits are also solidly secured to the water tanks, and may not be disengaged from the water tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,165 to Rosen et al. discloses a conventional device for supplying vapor to the intake air of an internal combustion engine and having a moistening means coupled to a tank with a heat exchanger and with conduits. However, similarly, the conduits have not been taught and may not be disengaged from the tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,745 to Hellen et al. discloses a conventional method of reducing nitrogen oxide emissions of piston engine, and failed to disclose a water tank having an opened lid for coupling to a container or the like to receive vapor or air or gas therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,532 to Rowley discloses a fuel vaporizing and mixing system including a water holding tank for supplying water to a molecule mixture box with a water fluid manifold. However, the water fluid manifold may not be coupled to the water holding tank to receive vapor or air or gas from the water holding tank.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional engine systems.